1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion beam axle suspension, and more particularly to a torsion beam axle suspension in which a shock absorber is directly mounted on right and left trailing arms and is further mounted to the mount by a ball joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a suspension is the apparatus, which is provided between a body and a wheel, for preventing vibration or shock transmitted from a road surface during traveling from being directly transmitted to a body, thus preventing a damage of the body as well as securing riding comfort and stability. In the vehicle, a torsion beam axle suspension used for a suspension for rear wheels includes an U- or V-shape torsion beam made of a high strength steel plate, as well as trailing arms, lateral rods, shock absorbers and coil springs, which are attached to both ends of the torsion beam. The torsion beam axle suspension has three types, i.e., an axle beam type (V-shape), a pivot axle type (reversed V-shape) and a coupled beam type (H-shape).
One example of a conventional torsion beam axle suspension is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 20-0278494 in detail.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional torsion beam axle suspension. As shown in FIG. 1, a torsion beam 2 of the conventional torsion beam axle suspension is formed by pressure forming of a pipe. The torsion beam 2 has both sides welded to trailing arms 4 and 6, one end of which are each connected with a body via a bushing, and the other end is each coupled to a wheel. The trailing arms 4 and 6 are each welded with a lower spring seat 14, which fixedly supports the coil spring. Further, the trailing arms 4 and 6 are welded with a mounting bracket 16 for a shock absorber, which is disposed on one side of the lower spring seat 14 to fix the shock absorber.
However, the foregoing torsion beam axle suspension has the following problem.
The shock absorber is fastened using the mounting bracket for the shock absorber via the bushing on the lower end thereof, so that a frictional resistance caused by a transverse force is increased to deteriorate the riding comfort.